Fargo
- High Kings of Fillory. }} Fargo is the femslash ship between Fen and Margo Hanson from the The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 4 LOST, FOUND, FUCKED Margo suddenly regains her memories and appearance and looks over at Fen. Fen walks over and removes the crown on her head, placing it on Margo's. She kneels, and everyone in the bar does as well, but is interrupted by Bacchus who transports her back to earth. Fen demands to know what he did to Margo, but he doesn't answer. ESCAPE FROM THE HAPPY PLACE Fen is happy to see Margo return to Fillory again, and asks where Eliot is. Margo has to tell her that Eliot is gone, and she breaks down crying...for two hours. Margo comforts her, and when she's done Fen asks how long Margo cried when she found out. Margo says that she's been busy running a kingdom, and since Fen seems fine she has to get back to business. Later, Margo is carrying a box and is scared by Fen as she pops up from a pile of Eliot's clothes. She explains that it's one of the ceremonies for mourning a dead husband, and was worried when Margo wasn't at one of them. Margo says she's good and asks for a locksmith. Fen says everyone had to take the day off, except some carpenters and Margo decides to take the box to them. She tells them to open it and turns to see Margo. Fen thinks Margo is being rash, but Margo doesn't see the problem. Fen asks if Margo has cried over Eliot, but Margo says she can't. She can't cry out the sadness, since she'll never stop. She has to run the kingdom, and being sad isn't going to help her do that. Rafe comes in and informs them that the sheep can no longer talk, and when they open the box and reveals a lizard that can't talk either, they all realize that no animal can talk. Margo tells Fen that she's going to pop an ambien and sleep till noon. A TIMELINE AND PLACE Tick and Fen discover why the animals aren't talking, and Fen tells Margo that there is a remedy, but where it is is ruled by a difficult ruler. They call her to the castle and Margo and Fen meet with her. Margo tries to talk with her, but has to be constantly corrected by Fen. They're unable to get the antidote, and the ruler decides to give it to West Loria. Margo asks since when has that been a thing, and Fen and Tick explain how there was a civil war. Fen thought it was better to back Idri but he ended up losing and West Loria became a separate country. Margo decides to just take the antidote, but Fen insists on being less...destructive and asks what Eliot would do. Margo says that Eliot isn't here, and dismisses them. THE SIDE EFFECT Fen wakes up and runs to the throne room just as Margo is about to pour the potion on the lizard. She yells that it'll catch fire, confusing Margo. She tries to tell them what she saw, but Margo is just more confused. She asks how Fen knows this, and Fen says that she had dreamt it. Josh tells Margo that Fen has been having dreams about the future. Margo asks how is she supposed to get the lizard to talk if they don't try the antidote. Fen doesn't know but the dream gave her an idea of where to look when she took control. She chased a hooded woman to a stream by the fuchsia forest, so it might be there and she's going. HOME IMPROVEMENT Fen is out on her quest when she hears something behind her. She throws her knife and it lands in a tree next to Margo. She asks what Margo’s doing out here, Margo explaining that she thought Fen could use her help. Which confuses Fen, since Margo had just wished her luck on her quest. Margo tells her that she thought about Fen’s dreams, and who their really about. Fen starts to describe the dreams, but Margo interrupts to says that they were about her. The talking animals, the birthright lizard. Fen asks how Josh’s cooking ties into her, and Margo says that he messed up food that was for her. Fen says she thought it was her quest, and Margo says that she'll be her wing woman. Fen says okay, but then asks about Josh. Margo says that she and Josh are fine, and she hasn't caught feelings. Fen says fine, but then asks who will run the kingdom while they’re gone. Margo nonchalantly says Josh as she tries to remove the knife from the tree. She’s unable to and tells Fen not to forget it. They find a house where a woman in green greets them. Fen asks if she’s the woman from her dreams, but Margo becomes suspicious. The woman starts being cryptic and Margo realizes that she’s only going to help them if they make her garden, which Fen starts on, much to Margo’s annoyance. Margo and Fen work on the path, as Margo calls it Miyagi bullshit. Fen says that Miyagi was actually training Dan for his fight, and asks if she thinks they’re learning secret fighting skills. Margo is surprised and asks when Fen watched The Karate Kid, but Fen just smiles at her. They’re interupted by the woman who tells them about the strangler vines, and they have to do it. Margo drops her shovel and starts to walk, Fen asking where she’s going. Margo just says that she’s going to take care of a weed. Fen hears the call of the woman and runs over, to see her in the vines. She asks Margo what she did, but Margo just says that she thought the woman would see it coming. Fen begs Margo not to do this, she’ll never get her prophecy otherwise. The woman tries to convince her, but Margo just call her a con artist. Fen asks the woman how she can save her, as the woman tries to predict sheers in the shed, just as Margo pulls them out. Margo tells Fen it was all a lie, the woman using them to do her work. Fen becomes angry and grabs the sheers from Margo, since she’d done some pretty gross stuff. The woman confesses, Margo asksing why. The woman says that a bunch of people keep coming and ruining her place, since the woman keeps appearing near her house. She just wanted her destroyed stuff repaired. Margo asks what the deal is with the the green hooded woman, and the woman explains that she’s a questing creature. She’s called the napster and can only be caught in dreams. Fen asks if it’s like the music sharing site. She met Shaun Parker at an Arby’s. Margo admits to Fen that she underestimates her sometimes, which Fen already knows. Margo says that she’s no longer going to do that, and they now have to shut down the napster. Fen agrees. They return to the castle, Margo telling her that they’re going to get that prophecy for her. She then says she’s going to be Josh for forgiveness, and marry him. Fen’s going to have to give her away. She starts to says that the two of them aren’t like that before realizing it’s a dream. She performs the lucid dream spell, and chases the woman. She asks why Fen isn’t waking up. Fen tells her that it’s a trick she learned from Margo. Ambian. She may never wake up. Fen asks for her prophecy, but the napster says that she’s not going to like it. She says that she can asks for someone else’s, and she asks for Margo’s. She needs it more than her. She rules Fillory and needs guidance. Nabster says it should have been obvious that Fen would be more worried about Margo, since she was raised to marry the king. She then asks for her own, and the napster tells her it concerns Margo. Fen will stand besider Margo, but then she will dethrone her. Fen is shocked, but the napster tells her to do what’s necessary. THE SERPENT Margo tells Fen to stop changing the subject, and asks about the napster, but Fen brings up the great snow being 100 years early, which Margo finds fascinating but she just wants the prophecy. Fen says that the message was unclear, but Margo says that she was talking to it for twelve hours, but Fen decides to divert to Josh. Josh is glad that they’re back and has some good news. He opens a basket with a talking bunny, that has a message from Quentin. Eliot’s alive. Trapped in a mind prison, but alive. Margo is completely in shock, and doesn’t really listen to Josh’s second point. He tells them that their magical problem list is getting long, and Fen suggests that they call the council, but Josh already thought ahead. He got a state dinner all set up, and starts to explain the guest list, but she asks Josh if Quentin’s sure that Eliot’s alive. Josh says yes, and she kisses him. Fen says aww, but as things start to get more heated between the two she awkwardly leaves. Queen Ru meets with Fen to discuss the prophecy of dethrowning Margo. Fen starts to defend Margo but Ru accuses her of being friends with Margo. Fen denies this, and tries to convince Ru to try something else, but Ru says that she will form a peace treaty with Fillory only if Fen is on the throne. She has till dinner to decide or Fen will join Margo in death. At the banquet, Josh tells Margo about Fen’s destiny for overthrowing her. Margo says that she’d like to see Fen try. Margo tells him to hold off Fen while she goes to find him, then send Fen to her. Margo finds out that the only way for her to get to the foremost is to no longer be queen of Fillory. Fen asks Josh if he’s seen Margo, when she sees her and walks over. Fen asks Margo to talk but Margo just tells her to do it, shocking Fen. She tells her to do it again, but Fen doesn’t understand. She tells her to overthrow her now or she’ll never forgive her. It’s the only way she can get the one thing that can save Eliot. Fen begins to tear up, but pulls herself together and tells Margo that she needs to have a word with the guard. She then walks away and Margo cries. The guards come in and hold her as Pickwick reads the decree of Margo’s banishment by Fen. The guards, come to take her away, but she tells them to wait. She yells that she curses Fen’s name, but everyone should listen to her, and be nice to her. Her grandkids grandkids will fear her! Fen looks on in sadness and Margo is taken away. Moments Season 4 Escape from the Happy Place * Margo watches Fen and Rafe cry. * In Eliot's memories, Margo and Fen are the first to go at the monsters. The Side Effect * Fen tells Josh that she dreamed about his and Margo's relationship. * Fen dreams that she watches Margo try to cure the lizard. The Serpent * Margo tells Josh to help Fen. All That Hard, Glossy, Armor * Hallucination!Fen thanks Margo for inviting her, much to Margo's confusion. * Margo sees Fen as her lost innocence. The Secret Sea * Margo rolls her eye at Fen's bunny. Quotes Fanon The ship is less popular in the fandom, given their limited interaction and Fen not having a more independent story, and being more tied to Eliot. Shipping picked up during season 4 when they're stories became more tied together, as well as Brittany Curan showing support for the ship on twitter. Many fans prefer the two over Margo and her current love interest, Josh. On AO3, Fargo is the most written ship for Fen and the fifth most written for Margo. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : Trivia *Brittany Curan (Fen), is considered the captain of the Fargo ship, and has shown support for the ship on twitter multiple time's. ** She considers the pair her "favorite ship that hasn't happened yet"Personal Fav. ** She Retweeted a fan saying "Fargo RISE"Fargo Rise. ** When a fan suggested that the best way for Fen to get the crown and subvert the prophecy was too mary Margo, she retweeted it and tagged head writer Dave ReedSolutions. ** Her parents apparently also ship FargoParents on Speaker. ** She retweeted Fen and Margo Fan artChanged for the BetterWaxainie. ** On April Fools Day she jokingly tweeted that she hates Fargo before saying that she actually loves itApril Fools. ** When asked by a fan who she wanted Fen to end up with, she responded with "Who do you think?" with a gif of Margo attachedWho do you think?. * The Magicians twitter, tweeted out "Who will come out on top?" before The Serpent, which fans took in a very sexual wayWho will come out on top? ��. Gallery 402 Fargo Kneel.gif 405 Fargo (1).jpg 408 Fargo (2).gif 408 Fargo (3).gif 408 Fargo (4).gif 408 Fargo (1).gif 409 Fargo (2).gif 409 Fargo (1).gif 409 Fargo (3).gif 409 Fargo (5).gif Variations :Fargosh refers to the ship between Fen, Margo, and Josh Hoberman References